


i will deliver (you know i’m a forgiver)

by gunhee



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunhee/pseuds/gunhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s up to boys like donghyuk to break in the boys like hoseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will deliver (you know i’m a forgiver)

**Author's Note:**

> ah this is messy i'm sorry idk  
> supreme hope is love  
> supreme hope is life

it’s actually a pretty normal scene, donghyuk shoving hoseok’s skinny body into his own locker, grinning when hoseok winces in pain. he doesn’t actually hate hoseok or anything but donghyuk’s kinda in a gang and it’s basically an unwritten rule they have to bully the nerds.

donghyuk doesn’t understand why they never bully the golden child, namjoon, but he supposes it’s really none of his business, not right now when hoseok lets out a small moan of pain as donghyuk’s hand grabs his shirt. hoseok sounds pretty when he moans like this, and donghyuk has had numerous dreams about him moaning because of something else but that’s only for him to know. with more force that necessary, donghyuk slams the locker door loudly, walking away feeling content.

it’s just business, bullying hoseok, just like it is bullying jeongguk and taehyung and so many others.

really, donghyuk doesn’t  have anything against hoseok himself, except the fact that the boy’s blatant flamboyancy pisses him off sometimes, but he’s aware of the hierarchy in their school and it’s up to boys like donghyuk to break in the boys like hoseok.

and it’s boys like donghyuk that get invited to parties like this one, with booze and weed in surplus and donghyuk’s pretty sure that half the girls he’s seen are more than half naked.

hunchul’s in the corner, on the couch, his skinny, bespectacled girlfriend in his lap and donghyuk’s not sure if he’s seeing right, but hunchul’s hands are underneath her skirt and even from this distance, donghyuk can see the shudder that runs down her spine.

that leaves donghyuk on his own, walking into one of the emptier rooms and he’s almost getting a headache, with the smoke floating heavily in the air and the loud music blaring from the speakers. he’s actually thinking about calling it a night and ditching the party to go get himself fast food before crashing on his bed but then he sees him.

now, donghyuk isn’t nearly as stoned or drunk as he’d like to be but he’s one hundred percent sure this boy is the hottest thing he has ever laid his eyes on, his girlfriend included. oh, that’s right, he has a girlfriend.

he forgets all about her though, once the boy in question walks over to him and donghyuk swears to whatever god there is up there that the boy’s hips are swaying so sinfully.

it’s too dark to see him fully here, though, but donghyuk vaguely thinks he can distinct pitch black hair, seemingly identical to the one jeongguk has. jeongguk doesn’t walk like this so jimin perhaps? donghyuk has picked on him only a few times but he can remember his face clearly and when the boy slides into his lap, donghyuk’s hands automatically go to his hips. nah, not jimin. too lanky.

the boy’s hips move forward, so he’s just slightly grinding down on donghyuk and fuck, donghyuk’s half hard and when he looks up, he’s met with kohl rimmed eyes burning. shit. the face is vaguely familiar but with all the alcohol and the weed donghyuk’s had and the make up the boy’s wearing, it’s really hard to remember.

“hoseok?” donghyuk breathes out into the boy’s neck and the boy’s lips find his. “shhh” he mutters into their kiss as his ass backs up into donghyuk’s hands and who is donghyuk to resist this.

just as he gets comfortable, though, the boy slides off, leaving his skin burning for more and donghyuk would protest but before he can open his mouth, his collar is being grabbed and his body pulled off the chair.

the boy opens the door to one of the empty bathrooms, clear from smoke and once the door are closed, the music is quieter too. the light’s still off but donghyuk’s still pretty sure the boy is, in fact, no one else but jung hoseok. whatever happened to hoseok, though, was heavensent because donghyuk can feel all the blood rushing to his dick and when maybe-hoseok kisses him, donghyuk growls a little into their kiss.

“aren’t you cheating on your girlfriend right now?” is whispered into his lips and it’s donghyuk’s turn to shush him.

much words aren’t needed, not right now as hoseok is unbuckling donghyuk’s pants, letting them fall down to his ankles and donghyuk returns the favor, feeling hungry enough to never stop kissing him but hoseok interrupts him by bending over the sink and looking at him over his shoulder.

“i already stretched myself.” and donghyuk can’t even think straight.

he slides into hoseok less than gently, eager to finally be buried to the hilt in the warm silkiness and hoseok lets out a gasp once he’s fully filled.

donghyuk doesn’t give him enough time to properly adjust to the sensation before he’s almost pulling out completely, only to slam into him so hard hoseok’s body moves up an inch or two, and donghyuk has full visual of hoseok’s face in the mirror; it’s one of the most delicious things he’s ever seen.

the small mewls hoseok’s letting out are only riling him up more and donghyuk whispers at him, voice carnal and laced with desire “open your eyes, hoseokkie. i want you to watch yourself.”

hoseok moans a little at the way his name rolls off donghyuk’s tongue and the sound goes straight to donghyuk’s dick. “fuck,” he mutters, his lips in hoseok’s hair, “where have you been hiding this side of you?”

hoseok manages to smile a little, and it even looks good, the bastard. “maybe i was just-ah, just waiting for the r-right opportunity to-ah, show you”

that makes donghyuk growl, slamming into hoseok roughly, and he apparently manages to hit a good spot because hoseok’s moan is significantly louder than his previous ones.

“you sound so pretty,” donghyuk muses, teasing hoseok by shallowly thrusting, “everything about you is fucking hot right now.”

his praises are rewarded by hoseok clenching around him, making the heat around his dick impossibly tight and donghyuk can feel his oncoming orgasm building up.

he thrusts into hoseok blindly once, twice, three times before he’s coming deep inside of him, making hoseok come at the same time and donghyuk can’t help himself but bite on the side of hoseok’s throat, sucking a bruise he’s sure won’t heal soon.

hoseok’s warm kiss is the last thing he remembers though.

he wakes up in his room, and when he looks at the clock, it’s already seven-thirty am. shit, he’s gonna be late for school. still, he can’t help but let out a sigh when he realizes it was all a dream.

it’s not the first wet dream he had about jung hoseok, but this one was by far the most detailed and donghyuk maybe wishes a little bit it was real. it felt pretty fucking real, because donghyuk has to take a cold shower to will away his boner at the memory of how pliant hoseok was in his dream.

he ends up being late for school and the early morning scolding puts him in a bad mood. already pissed off, donghyuk goes out of his way to find the reason for his misfortune. hoseok’s standing in front of his locker, putting his books on the shelf when donghyuk spots him, and donghyuk has enough decency to wait until most of the students have cleared out of the hallway before he walks over to hoseok’s locker.

once he’s there, he grabs hoseok’s shirt, slamming him into the closed doors of the lockers next to his, spitting out “can you be any more annoying?” and hoseok doesn’t even protest, doesn’t even try to protect himself, like he never does.

all he can do is brace himself for the beating that will inevitably follow and donghyuk tugs at the crumpled collar of hoseok’s shirt in his hand, pulling his body in before slamming him back into the cold hard metal, enjoying the groan that leaves hoseok’s lips when his lungs empty out.

it takes him back to his dream, though, and images of hoseok gasping out in pleasure as donghyuk slides into him flash vividly before his eyes and donghyuk makes sure to  slam hoseok into his open locker even harder than usual.

however, when he does so, hoseok turns his head and there it is.

the big, fat, purple bruise on the side of his neck.

hoseok opens his eyes to look at why donghyuk stopped, and once donghyuk focuses on them, he can even see the eyeliner still present between his eyelashes. hoseok gives him a smile, just like the one he had when donghyuk was deep inside of him “so you think everything about me is hot, huh?”

donghyuk doesn’t even try to hurt hoseok anymore. instead he opts for just walking away, trying to shake off the thoughts of how amazing hoseok looks when he’s being fucked.

hoseok has other plans, though. “hey donghyuk,” he calls, “you up for skipping a class?”

donghyuk feels pretty dumbstruck “why?”

hoseok’s smile just grows “seems to me like you got yourself a problem.”

and really, donghyuk is pitching a tent in the front of his jeans. motherfucker.

however, hoseok just takes his hand after closing the locker.

“come on,” he leads him to the now empty bathroom, “behave and i’ll let you come inside of me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for my girlfriend bc she loves supreme hope and i love making her happy  
> i'm sorry this wasn't longer or better!! expect more soon!!


End file.
